monsterhighcreatedghoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable™ Daughter of the Abominable Snowman Age: 16 Killer Style: Fur. It is practical for the blending in and the showing off. My special ice crystal I also wear for the perpetuating bodily coldness of my home. Freaky Flaw: I am lacking in the tact. At altitude, talking is an oxygen waste so words are pointed. I am often puncturing the feelings of the monsters here down below. Also I am cold, both in the touching and being touched. Pet: Shiver is my wooly mammoth. Her feelings being the kind not so easily punctured. Fav Activity: Boarding on the snow is maxed out totally to the awesome. Biggest Pet Peeve: The ritual of dating. I do not understand the trapping of the boy with the bait of flirtation... it seems to be not honorable. Fav School Subject: Math. Numbers are the mountain beneath the snow. Least Fav Subject: Drama. Fav Color: Ice Blue. Fav Food: The cheese of yak and pancakes. BFFs: Lagoona Blue and Frankie Stein'.' Abbey Bominable is a foreign exchange student from up north, and daughter of the Yeti. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. PersonalityEdit Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.[1] Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. PortrayalsEdit Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Physical DescriptionEdit Abbey has light blue skin and white hair with uneven streaks of pink and blue mixed in. She also has two small tusks protruding from her bottom teeth. Abbey is taller than most characters and has big hands with sharp claws. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.[2] Classic MonsterEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/d/d7/Yeti_intro.jpgAdded by SpectraAdmirerAbbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Abbey Bominable In The Monster High booksEdit Abbey signed a petition in "Where's Theres A Wolf There's A Way" to get Mrs. Jackson's job back.